


THE TEASER GETS TEASED

by yoohyeonicorn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohyeonicorn/pseuds/yoohyeonicorn
Summary: Had originally been written on 1st July 2018 but it's now been updated and completed. yas boi.Yoohyeon just wants to help Yubin with her stack of library books, but Yubin gets annoyed and yells at her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	THE TEASER GETS TEASED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoohyeonApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/gifts).



**THE TEASER GETS TEASED**

Yubin's book went flying across the room landing with a "thwack" on Yoohyeon's head.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Yoohyeon whipped her head back to Yubin who was sat twiddling her pen between her fingers.

"I was just testing the power of gravity," Yubin smirked, holding in her laughter. Yoohyeon squinted her eyes and looked down at the book at her feet. The title read "How to annoy an idiot". Yubin waited for the reaction.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?! You're sat there throwing books - which, by the way are a complete pile of unicorn shit - and you have the nerve to call me an idiot? Quite frankly, I _AM_ annoyed. Satisfied?" Yoohyeon squabbled, as she kicked the book back to Yubin.

Yubin wiggled in her chair, slapping her leg in silent laughter as she saw Yoohyeon getting so flustered. "You should see your face right now, ah it's adorable". Yoohyeon flipped her with a middle finger and mocked her, "I'M SO ADORABLE YES", as she rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Hey, listen!" Yubin shouted loud enough for Yoohyeon to hear her in the next room. "Wanna go to the library? I need to return a few books, plus we've not been in a month or so. I need a new stack and thought it would be nice to sit in silence, together.

Grabbing her jacket, Yoohyeon walked back into the room, with a lollipop in her mouth, waiting for Yubin to follow her lead. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

At the library, Yubin had been browsing shelves for an hour now, but Yoohyeon got bored waiting and booked a PC to play on. Yubin walked over to her, "Hey do you have enough space in your bag, I think I’ve picked a few extras".

"A FEW?!" Yoohyeon questioned, in disbelief, shocked at the armful of books Yubin barely managed to juggle. "Who's going to help us carry them home? They weigh a tonne, Yubin". Yubin rolled her eyes and shoved the remaining books into Yoohyeon's bag and slung it over her shoulder with a hefty swing. 

"Who said we need help? I got it." Yubin smiled, confidently. "Now, come on, you must be hungry after all the reading _you've_ been doing", she said, sarcastically. 

"Very funny. I got easily bored waiting for you, but then I also got easily distracted by the computer. Pass me the bag, you don't need to carry that shit on your own, your shoulders are too precious, hahaha". Yoohyeon followed Yubin out of the library tugging at her to pass the bag to her, but Yubin resisted and carried on walking. "Just give it! You're so annoying, I’m trying to help".

"Can't you wait till we get home, I'm carrying them, aren't I?! "Yubin retorted, frustratingly. 

"Why are you getting mad at me?! Who told you to scan out an entire genre of books today? You couldn't wait till next time? This is why we took a month to revisit the library! i'm not going next time, take Gahyeon. I can't believe i get shouted at for helping." Yoohyeon stomped off in front of Yubin and called for a taxi. There was no way she was going to let Yubin walk with the weight. Yubin couldn't stop her from doing at least _that_ much.

10 minutes later, the taxi had arrived and for the remainder of the journey, they both sat in silence as they headed home. Yoohyeon had her earphones plugged in, blasting with the faint sound of Taylor Swift's "22" playing, whilst Yubin had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

Late afternoon had approached, yet neither of them had had anything to eat yet since morning. Yoohyeon’s stomach growled loudly as she tidied the stuff in her room. _Maybe it's time to get rid of some things_ , she thought. Her stomach growled louder. She stopped and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to find a small snack to satisfy her. Just then, Yubin strode into the kitchen and broke the silence.

“Hey, we should cook something, how about sweet potatoes?” Yoohyeon was glad Yubin had made a simple decision because she really didn’t have enough energy to think about what to eat, let alone cook!

“Sure.” Yoohyeon replied and washed 2 sweet potatoes, without hesitating. “Sounds simple enough.”

“It should be, they don’t weigh a tonne, Yoohyeon.” Yubin responded with a slight tone. 

“Why are you taking that tone with me? All I do is help you. You always get me to the point of being upset and you clearly don’t give a shit about how your words affect me. Suck your potatoes.” Dropping the potatoes in the sink with a thump, Yoohyeon strode right past Yubin, swiftly grabbing a banana as she went back up to her room. “ _They don’t weigh a fucking tonne”_ , she mocked. _Fuck off_.

* * *

Hours later, Yoohyeon was sat on her bed, back against the headboard with a book propped up on her knees, flipping through page after page. Suddenly, the gradual smell of roasted sweet potato filled the air around her, distracting her. Her eyes widened in relief. Though she still felt pissed off with Yubin, she was glad that the sweet potatoes were not being neglected. As she pondered over this thought, Yubin climbed up the stairs and give her a small smile. “Come eat, please. I don’t want to eat on my own,” she pleaded, resting her chin on the banister with a small pout.

Yoohyeon sighed, “How do I know you won’t suddenly flip on me again” and continued to flip through the pages again, avoiding Yubin who was now making her way into the room.

Yubin had had enough of this, the two of them had been petty the whole day, not to mention too stubborn to back down. She strode in, slammed the book shut from Yoohyeon and went downstairs.

“I WAS READING THAT!” Yoohyeon whined, following Yubin down.

Yubin sat at the dining table and gestured Yoohyeon to sit in front of her. “Just eat something first, then you can continue reading.”

Yoohyeon did as she was told, because damn, she needed food. Yoohyeon stabbed the potatoes on her plate and once she had started, she ate faster than she should have. She couldn’t believe a little argument got in the way of their food. It was silly now that she thought about it– _no, she hurt my feelings_. she stabbed another potato, her fork clinking with the surface of the plate, causing Yubin to look up.

Yubin watched Yoohyeon eating with such grip and tension in her face. Swallowing her bite, she spoke up. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Yoohyeon immediately slowed down and looked up at Yubin, who was looking at her. “Yeah, you yelled at me and then mocked me just before, too.”

“I’m sorry for that too, I don’t even know why I got worked up.” Yubin kept eating in between conversation, taking her time.

“Because we were starving, Yubinnie. That's why,” Yoohyeon finished with her last bite. “Next time, let’s eat before we fight.”

Yubin broke into a smile, “Sure. But really, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you today, I was mean. It won't happen again." Yubin joined Yoohyeon at the sink who had just finished washing up her dishes. 

Taking Yubin's dishes, Yoohyeon smiled back at her. "There's only one thing left to do, and I know that you won't be able to resist or fight me on it", Yoohyeon turned to face Yubin with brewing excitement. 

Yubin raised her eyebrows in curiosity, "Oh? What's that, Yoohyeonnie?" 

"Dessert!"


End file.
